


Соломинка

by 2Y5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mystic, Out of Character, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Стайлз хотел оставить всю сверхъестественную составляющую своей жизни позади, уехав из Бикон Хиллс. Но как только он вернулся - она была тут как тут.ГЛАВНЫЙ ФАНДОМ - ВОЛЧОНОК. КРОССОВЕР ИДЕТ ФОНОМ. Если вы здесь только из-за любви к героям других перечисленных фандомов - они только ради массовки. Ну и потому что мне так долбануло в голову.





	Соломинка

**Author's Note:**

> Представьте себе, что в этой вселенной миры фандомов чутка перестроились друг под друга, чтобы существовать вместе. К примеру вампиры в Сумеречных охотниках не носят кольца потому, что трудно найти мага, который их сделает. Что в Сверхъестественном вампиров уничтожают обезглавливанием - ну чтоб наверняка.   
> Ну и так далее. Все это ведь не более, чем моя больная фантазия.
> 
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Даже не знаю толком, зачем это написала. Оно как-то само... Хотелось просто объединить Волчонка и остальные фандомы. Волчонка и Первородные так и не смотрела, только читала фанфики по Волчонку.   
> Простите если что не так, считайте, что это авторское допущение.

Когда Стайлз Стилински решил навестить отца в родном Бикон Хиллс, он и думать не мог, что все сложится так.

Когда после окончания школы он уехал сначала учиться, а потом и работать, то предполагал и всей душой надеялся, что оставил чувства к уехавшему Хейлу и почти всю эту сверхъестественную херобазу в прошлой жизни.

Она и осталась. Осталась. Копилась. Ждала.

И стоило Стайлзу только пересечь границу города — как на него обрушилось ЭТО.

Телефон Стилински благополучно забыл дома, машина дышала на ладан, и потому сильно гнать не получалось, а ночевать в ней было жутко неудобно, так что две ночи он провел в мотелях, и еще два дня просто ждал, пока драндулет, гордо именуемый автомобилем, все же починят. С помощью мотельных телефонов и таксофонов на заправках Стайлз предупредил отца. Да вот только не сведущий в сверхъестественных делах шериф не смог предупредить его.

Не смог предупредить, что у Скотта вот уже как несколько месяцев напряженные отношения с Крисом. Что вот уже как две недели Бикон Хиллз осаждает новая стая альф под предводительством одного из последователей Девкалиона. И что те подставили стаю, убив одного из семьи Арджентов.

Жопой почуяв или как-то еще, но Стайлз прихватил с собой мешочек с рябиновым пеплом, пару кольев и еще несколько снадобий из рецептов Дитона.

И именно этого и не ожидали от водителя перевернутой машины, свалившейся от мощного толчка «патрульного» альфы на обочину.

Прикончив оборотня, Стилински, как истинный сын своего отца, сфотографировал лицо, чтобы позже пробить напавшего на него по базе, забрал вещи из машины, замаскировал запах специальной смесью трав и пешком потопал до отстроенного Питером особняка Хейлов, где и собиралась вся стая. Там-то ему и передали все нерадужные новости. А узнав, что альфа альф заручился поддержкой Криса, якобы только на днях прибыв в город, тем самым сняв с себя все подозрения, понял, что сами они тут не справятся.

На задворках сознания слабо дернулась мысль о Дереке. Сильном и храбром, который столько раз кидался защищать стаю и самого Стайлза, хотя и не уставал обтирать им стены и рычанием велеть заткнуться. Все же знакомая обстановка, друзья, круговорот проблем подняли в душе ностальгию, неотъемлемой частью которой был и Хейл, от любви к которому тогда еще совсем юноше хотелось орать, ломать все вокруг себя, научиться летать, чтобы хоть как-то обратить внимание вечно хмурого альфы на себя.

Заучено Стилински загнал эти размышления обратно на задворки сознания и попросил помощи в единственном месте, где мог это сделать сейчас. Хотя он был совершенно неуверен в результате, деваться было некуда: с помощью отца он узнал, что в городе появилось множество новых лиц, и все — друзья Арджентов или их знакомые, приглашенные на какой-то старый семейный праздник. Стайлзу было очевидно, что Крис просто стягивал силы, чтобы если ударить — то наверняка.

Уехав из Бикон Хиллз, на первых порах Стайлз мониторил странные криминальные новости, стараясь отвлечься от разбитого сердца, душа в себе желание постоянно оглядываться, надеясь выцепить среди огромного количества людей до боли знакомую щетину. Но потом все это стало привычкой: сердце подуспокоилось или же просто Стилински научился не обращать на него внимания. Хотя то, что Стайлз отшивал других девушек и парней, могло бы все прояснить, если бы тот этого хотел. Но он не хотел и предпочитал просто плыть по течению жизни в одиночестве, развлекая себя на досуге предположениями, кто или что могли бы быть виновны в очередной таинственной смерти или пропаже людей. И так повстречал других охотников — братьев Винчестеров. Не обманули и их фальшивые ФБР-овские значки, которыми они хотели его отвадить. Закончилось все тем, что Стилински помог им разобраться с надоедливым призраком, и они с Сэмом обменялись адресами электронных почт, чтобы быть на связи на всякий случай, если вдруг братьям снова понадобится помощь толкового аналитика.

Молчанием, как реальным, так и виртуальным, Стайлз не отличался, потому в скором времени на его почте уже развернулась масштабная дружеская переписка, перемежаемая необходимыми для охоты фактами. Благодаря этому Стилински узнал множество нового о мире сверхъестественного, старательно собирая все факты в своеобразный бестиарий, дополняя его фотографиями или рисунками для наглядности. Ритуалы, заклинания, способы убийства и средства защиты, артефакты, виды и подвиды чудовищ, модели их охоты на простых людей, знамения присутствия нечисти — все это складывалось в с каждым днем все более «пухлую» запароленную папку на его компьютере. А после Сэм прислал ссылку.

По ссылке обнаружился закрытый форум, только по приглашениям для избранных. Форум был охотничий, но, как выяснил Стайлз, там обретались и оборотни, и вампиры, и маги с ведьмами, и даже некие сумеречные охотники, из-за которых он заинтересовался рунами. Объединяло их всех одно — они хотели жить в мире, не докучать людям убийствами или собственными аппетитами, а наоборот, свести все это к минимуму. Поэтому так регулярно появлялись вопросы от пользователей на темы, как избавиться от «настойчивого внимания» той или иной твари, снять определенное проклятие или даже просто выяснить, что это за злой рок.

Незаметно для себя Стайлз стал знатоком, помогая обывателям время от времени советами и исследованиями, чем и заработал для себя прозвище Друид. Иногда Стилински даже порой вычислял и самих тварей, взламывая полицейские базы, просматривая доступные записи с камер видеонаблюдения и перелопачивая еще тонну информации. Со временем обращаться к нему стало все больше и больше пользователей, узнавшие от друзей, что Бегущий_с_волками очень эффективен в роли аналитика всего сверхъестественного.

За всеми этими делами, плюс реальная жизнь, учеба, а потом и работа — Стайлз и думать забыл о «своем» оборотне, но порой сердце болезненно сжималось при взгляде на очередной ник. Может, за каким-то из них скрывается Дерек, которому сейчас нужна помощь? Возможно поэтому Стилински не оставлял этого дела, даже если порой выматывался до чертиков.

Чего он не знал, так это того, сколько других жизней помог спасти, сколько проблем и катастроф предотвратить. Охотники были крепкими ребятами, не привыкшими показывать свои чувства. Оборотней больше интересовало благополучие стаи, а вампиры и ведьмы в большей степени — более эгоцентричны, чтобы неуемно петь дифирамбы. Сухая благодарность и мысленный плюс в карму — вот все, что видел Стайлз. Да и вообще такая «деловая» переписка не располагала к душевной близости. Тут бы выжить.

Тем не менее он знал, что приобрел полезных знакомых в определенных кругах, хотя и не стремился никогда пользоваться этим.

Но тем не менее, когда вся опасность ситуации, сложившейся в Бикон Хиллз, развернулась перед ним во всей красе, он знал, что помощь можно ждать только от них, раз уж именно местные охотники отвернулись от стаи.

Свежий пост, краткая обрисовка ситуации, ручательство, что стая Скотта ни при чем и может погибнуть зазря, просьба о поддержке.

В теме обсуждений возник только один комментарий от пользователя с ником «Бон-Бон».

«А как мы узнаем, кто на чьей стороне?»

Стилински думал недолго и отослал фотографию трискелиона.

«По этому знаку».

Прошла почти неделя, Стайлз отваживался покидать особняк, ездил за едой и припасами. Он был человеком, и они не смели тронуть ни его, ни шерифа, но пристально следили и пытались запугать. На шее носил медальон с трискелионом, а на машине баллончиком сделал аэрографию. Кривовато, но как сумел.

В душе же креп страх. Не за себя, Дерек бы сейчас как обычно закатил глаза, обозвав Стилински придурком. За друзей, за отца. Да даже за весь город. Разобравшись с ними и Арджентами, альфы могут пойти в разнос, и тогда по улицам потекут реки крови невинных.

На исходе недели вожак альф сделал свой ход.

Утром воскресенья под окнами дома Арджентов обнаружились три тела, которые опознать было очень трудно — настолько изуродованными они были.

«Словно их рвали клыками и когтями дикие звери,» — говорил шериф по телефону Стайлзу, который решил позвонить ему и проверить, все ли в порядке.

«Словно их убили оборотни,» — мысленно поправил отца он, кладя трубку и зовя стаю, чтобы поделиться дурными новостями.

Ближе к полуночи дом был окружен. Крис Арджент вызвал других охотников, близких его семье, а в засаде ждали альфы, как сообщил Скотт, учуявший их запах сразу после захода солнца. Расчет был на то, что Крис нападет на Скотта, а альфы уже добьют оставшихся. Только вот Арджент ни в какую не хотел слушать Стилински, который вышел вперед ощетинившейся стаи и пытался вразумить мужчину, чтобы избежать кровопролития. Стайлз вновь вспомнил Дерека — его бы стали слушать, Хейл был авторитетом, настоящим вожаком, а он что? Так, вечная заноза в заднице, даже не охотник — просто человек.

Но ни один из тех, кто присутствовал в тот момент перед домом Хейлов, не мог и представить, чем все закончится.

Столкновение уже казалось Стилински неминуемым, как вдруг в отдалении раздался пронзительный вой, звуки выстрелов и взрывы. Продолжалось все недолго — минут десять спустя ошарашенные оборотни и люди вслушивались в установившуюся тишину. Ни острые слух и зрение Скотта как альфы не могли помочь в разрешении ситуации — со стороны звуков словно был установлен барьер, сквозь который больше ничего не пробивалось, а разглядеть что-то не получалось. А еще спустя пять минут послышался шум многочисленных моторов.

Позади охотников, полукольцом окруживших дом, выехали несколько автомобилей, откуда вышли мужчины и женщины, и даже несколько на вид совсем еще подростков, слегка потрепанные, некоторые откровенно странные, но все — со знаками трискелиона. У кого был амулет на шее, у кого явно самодельная повязка на руке выше локтя, у одной девушки белая футболка с принтом. Вперед вышли Винчестеры, волоча за собой тело, завернутое в брезент.

— Вот кто был вам нужен. — Из-под развернувшейся ткани показалось лицо того самого новоявленного альфы альф. — Он и его волчата устроили засаду к западу отсюда. Остальных найдете там, мы только этого притащили. Заботу о телах оставили для вас — не все же нам работать, — ядовито усмехнулся Дин, вставая рядом с ошарашенным Крисом.

Казалось, он готов был отступить, но тут вмешался кто-то из приглашенных им охотников.

— Кто бы ни был виноват, этих тоже нужно уничтожить! Именно из-за них альфы явились сюда!

Некоторые согласно зашумели, но быстро затихли, когда остальные приезжие, обошедшие охотников стороной и вставшие рядом со Стайлзом и стаей, показали, что так просто не уйдут.

Самые молодые, разукрашенные рунами блондин и огненно-рыжая девушка вытащили клинки, в их руках засиявшие голубоватым светом; столь же покрытый рунами брюнет поднял на изготовку лук, а такая же темноволосая девушка прищелкнула хлыстом, который, Стилински мог поклясться, секунду назад был ее браслетом. Мужчина азиатской внешности с ярким макияжем и увешанный украшениями развел руки, словно в приглашающем жесте, если бы не одно но: на кончиках его пальцев засияло синее пламя, а глаза превратились в кошачьи - с узким вертикальным значком.

Мулатка рядом с ним подняла перед собой пустые руки, не оставляя сомнений в том, что тоже владеет магией. Два ее сопровождающих оскалились, показывая вампирские клыки и черные, налитые кровью глаза.

Дин и Сэм вытащили пистолеты из-за пазухи и демонстративно щелкнули предохранителями.

Последний прибывший — элегантный мужчина в костюме, до этого делавший вид, что он находится совсем не здесь и к ситуации никак не причастен, — шагнул чуть вперед.

— Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Элайджа, и я — один из первородных вампиров.

Среди охотников тут же наступила абсолютная тишина, и даже Стайлзу казалось, что он может слышать их участившееся сердцебиение.

— По вашей реакции рискну предположить, что вы поняли — меня вам не убить. — Элайджа вальяжно прошелся между замершими людьми и не совсем людьми. — Этот с виду молоденький паренек, — указал на мага с кошачьими глазами, — Магнус Бейн, верховный маг Нью-Йорка. Благодаря его порталам мы попали сюда столь быстро и вовремя. А слева, — провел рукой в сторону юноши с луком. — Руководитель Нью-Йоркского Института сумеречных охотников, муж Бейна, Александр Лайтвуд-Бейн.

И тут над поляной перед домом раздалось раскатистое рычание, заставившее все внутри Стайлза задрожать, а глупое, так долго болевшее сердце — радостно учащенно забиться.

— А прямо за вами — урожденный оборотень, освоивший свою природу до самого конца, научившись полностью превращаться в волка, Дерек Хейл.

Мощный черный зверь, сверкая голубым взглядом, прошел через толпу охотников как горячий нож сквозь масло и остановился рядом со Стайлзом, усаживаясь на землю, окидывая собравшихся внимательным прищуром.

— Надеюсь, озвученная мной информация донесла до вас то, что вы давно должны были понять: вам нас не одолеть. И если нападете — живыми не уйти. Мы разделались со стаей альф за считанные минуты. Кое-кому даже рук марать не пришлось, — первородный продемонстрировал свои чистые ладони. — А этот человек, — он встал по другую сторону от Стилински, — помогал нам спасать наших друзей и нас самих. Мы обязаны ему жизнью. Я обязан. А я всегда отдаю свои долги. Он под нашей защитой. А это значит — и его друзья тоже.

Застывший Стайлз не мог перестать улыбаться. Все они, все эти люди… Ну, не совсем люди, ну да неважно… Все они здесь потому, что он попросил помощи. И Дерек… Даже Дерек здесь.

Парень повернул к нему голову, с все еще не прошедшей дрожью в теле ощущая теплое дыхание на своей руке как раз там, где сидел Хейл. Тот смотрел на него, чуть склонив вперед голову, словно провинившийся пес, пытающийся выпросить прощения. А Стайлз смотрел в ответ, боясь поверить в реальность происходящего, боясь проснуться от этого прекрасного сна, где появились те, кто встал рядом с ним на защиту его родного города. Где он стал не одиноким и странным парнем с СДВГ, а тем, чью помощь приняли с благодарностью и оценили столь высоко. Где Дерек был рядом, потому что не «так опять получилось», а потому что пришел. Сам. По своему желанию. Пришел к нему.

Опасаясь собственной догадки, Стилински осторожно протянул вперед ладонь, касаясь холодного влажного носа кончиками пальцев, мысленно прикидывая, чем перетянуть руку, если Дерек ему ее откусит. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Хейл с тихим грудным рыком нырнул мордой вперед, прямо под его ладонь.

С немым восторгом Стайлз аккуратно гладил Дерека между ушей, прочесывал мягкую шерсть, совсем забыв об окружении, что с удивлением взирало на то, как истинный оборотень словно домашний питомец, ластится к простому человеку. Стилински просто наслаждался тем, что наконец-то может прикоснуться к Хейлу, пусть и в такой форме.

— Мы уходим, — подал голос Крис. — Скотт, я зря не доверял тебе и твоей стае. Я приношу свои извинения.

Никто из охотников не стал спорить, они поспешно ретировались по направлению к месту стычки со стаей альф. Дин был прав, тела надо было сжечь, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания.

Стайлз смущенно и ошарашенно знакомился с теми, кого раньше знал только по никам. Улыбнулся «Бон-Бон», а в миру — ведьме Бонни Беннет, и ее друзьям, Деймону Сальваторе и Лорензо Сент-Джону. Обменялся несколькими репликами с Элайджей, хотя внутренне ощущал себя весьма неловко, стоя в футболке с эмблемой Бэтмена и растянутых старых джинсах перед одним из первых на Земле вампиров. Жал руку сумеречным охотникам, оттирал помаду сумеречных охотниц со щек и обнимал деятельного мага, в активности который, казалось, не уступал и самому Стилински, даром что ему было по его же заверениям «…всего триста с хвостиком лет, пирожочек…».

Элайджа поспешил отбыть домой, сглаживая свою холодность и поспешность очередными словами благодарности и предложением обменяться контактами для более свободного общения при надобности. Джейс с Клэри и Изабель оправдались тем, что у них были запланированы свидания, тоже оставили свои номера телефонов. Девушки напоследок еще раз испачкали щеки Стилински своей помадой, на что волк-Дерек постарался не очень заметно оскалиться, но все равно это не укрылось от глаз Стайлза, который не мог перестать поглядывать на Хейла, словно наркоман, получивший дозу. Магнус уговорил Алека остаться, а остальные в принципе итак не торопились уезжать. Всей этой большой компанией они заняли гостиную в особняке, угощаясь наколдованными Бейном едой и напитками, каждый рассказывая свою историю знакомства со Стайлзом, и чем вообще закончилась вся ситуация, что привела их на форум за помощью.

Лишь один-единственный участник не принимал в этом действе непосредственного участия. Дерек, все также находясь в полной форме, прилег возле разожженного камина, искоса наблюдая за Стилински, ощущавшем его взгляд даже затылком на протяжении всего этого времени.

Пару часов спустя тот вышел на улицу, решив подышать свежим воздухом, и чуть не заорал от испуга, когда его пальцев вновь коснулся холодный нос.

— Дерек, твою мать, я ж так инфаркт себе заработаю!

Волк, пристыженный, понурил голову и отвернулся, собираясь вернуться внутрь, но был остановлен теплыми руками.

— Стой же ты, болван шерстяной! Ты… Ты бы хоть дал знать о себе! Написал там, к примеру: «Привет, Стайлз! Я еще не сдох. Всегда твой, Хмуроволк». И перекинься, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

К чему Стилински совсем не был готов, так это к тому, что тот действительно перекинется. И теперь он стоял вплотную к самому горячему мужчине на свете. Который еще и был обнажен, лишь обвязав пояс лежавшим неподалеку пледом.

Стилински смотрел ему в лицо и понимал, что все чувства к Хейлу, казалось, давно забытые, но так скоро проснувшиеся несколькими часами ранее, готовятся вырваться из-под его контроля. Не хватало самой малости, крупицы, той самой соломинки, которая переломит верблюду хребет…

— Прости… — Дерек поднял пылающий раскаянием взгляд на Стайлза. Тому хватило.

Вышедшая тоже подышать, а заодно и поискать потерявшегося Стайлза чуть захмелевшая компания застыла, наблюдая, как Стилински буквально висит на оборотне, обвив его руками и ногами, а тот, собственнически поддерживая под бедра, буквально трахает языком его рот. Заметив наблюдателей, Хейл заворчал, на что те лишь подняли руки в знак капитуляции.

— Вы посмотрите, какой у нас мохнатый собственник завелся… — фыркнул Деймон, поворачиваясь к остальным, игриво дергая бровями и ехидно улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты выбрал именно этот знак, — подмигнул покрасневшему как помидор Стайлзу Магнус, увидев татуировку на спине Хейла, тут же перехватывая своего нефилима под руку. — Не закатывай глазки, Александр, ты все равно милее его, когда краснеешь.

Россыпь синих искр — и вот уже Дерек и Стайлз в незнакомой комнате. Они бы удивились, но там была кровать, а больше в данный момент их ничего не интересовало.

Стайлз не думал, что все сложится так. Он мог лишь мечтать об этой сказке. Только вот он совсем забыл о том, что если в мире есть магия, — сказки могут воплотиться в реальность. Пусть и не с помощью доброй феи или хитрого джина.

Ему было достаточно одного вполне конкретного оборотня, немного грубого и замкнутого, но верного. И вернувшегося.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Тем, кому придется по душе такая смесь... Ибо сама я очень и очень сомневаюсь в этом фанфике.  
> И сообществу Wishing On A Star | WOAS - https://vk.com/woas_multifandom


End file.
